1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic communication technology, and more particularly, to a front cover assembly and a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of technology, smart terminals are widely used. The smart terminals not only provide a mobile communication function for users, but also provide the users with various application programs. This brings the users great convenience. However, currently, these products do not have good waterproof and dustproof capabilities. The smart terminals may be damaged and cause data loss once the smart terminals fall into water, are splattered with a conducting liquid such as water, or are exposed to water vapor or a high-humidity environment. Nowadays, most smart terminal products have a waterproof structure. If a waterproof and dustproof device is mounted on the smart terminal products, external appearance and aesthetics of the smart terminal products will be affected as well as overall thickness of the smart terminal products will increase. This is not good for user experience.